lo mejor de mi vida
by aluky malfoy
Summary: siempre hay alguien que te da vida y ganas de vivir alguien que te hace feliz y tu a el... xfi leanlo y opinan rew please gracias


**Cap 1: una nueva gran amistad**

Todo empezó aquella Navidad por aquel entonces Hermione no tenía amigos, su familia estaba medio rota con problemas todos los días, ya que sus padres se habían separado y no hacían más que pelear, Hermione intentaba estar ajena a todo eso pero había veces que se deprimía por las noches y no paraba de llorar hasta que se dormía agotada, lo que más deseaba en ese momento debido a las circunstancias era alejarse de todo y estar relajada por un tiempo aunque fuese corto y donde más le gustaba ir era al pueblo donde vivían sus abuelos, en un valle rodeado de montañas y una tranquilidad con la que todo el mundo sueña tener alguna vez, pero como todo para Hermione era malo en esa época sólo le faltaba que este año no pudieran ir a su querido pueblo con su querida familia por la Navidad, sus temores se confirmaron cuando su madre una noche en un bar le dijo que sintiéndolo mucho este año tendrían que quedarse en su ciudad a celebrar la Navidad pero que no se preocupara porque lo iban a pasar muy bien o por lo menos lo intentaría. Y por si fuera poca desgracia para Hermione tener que quedarse en la cuidad su madre también le dijo que cenarían el día de Noche Vieja con su padre y que el maldito desgraciado había invitado a unas personas las cuales Hermione calificaba de serpientes prepotentes, su madre la intentaba consolar diciendo que solo cenarían y se irían no se quedarían mas. A Hermione ya le daba todo igual todo le salía mal y ya no lo soportaba mal así que como de costumbre se durmió en llanto. Todo esto a Hermione le afectaba en todos los sentidos ya que en clase no tenía amigos y se había vuelto muy poco sociable, ella decía que era la gente la que la odiaba pero era ella la que se mostraba borde y distante con todo el mundo. Y por lo que respecta a los estudios había descuidado un poco todo y llegó a Navidad con un suspenso cuando la Hermione de antes fuerte y valiente nunca habría dejado pasar eso pasara lo que pasara, su madre se enfado y la riñó diciendo que ese era un curso muy importante y clave para los demás, así que intento aplicarse un poco en las vacaciones de Navidad aunque la costara un poco concentrarse con todo. Todo se resumía en que era una niña de 15 años que tenía una vida de mierda, no tenía nada y eso la afectaba mucho.

Su madre después de pasar por la separación había conseguido a duras penas llevarse bien con el padre de sus hijos, Hermione no lo entendía y sus sentimientos hacia su padre eran totalmente fríos y escalofriantes, en numerosas ocasione llegó a decir a su madre que veía a su padre como un banco solo pone dinero pero que no veía en el ni un gesto de amor, cualquier actitud que tiene un padre normal tiene con sus hijos, a veces a Hermione simplemente le parecía un conocido más sin relación ninguna con su familia, a causa de la "amistad "de su madre con su padre consiguieron comprar un bar en el que trabajaban su hermana y y su madre. Su padre también tenia un bar desde hacia muchos años asi que eso no era nueva para nadie.

Llego la Navidad y todo pasó con tristeza para Hermione quien veía un año pésimo por delante, el día de Noche Vieja todo sucedió como Hermione pensaba acudirían los amigos de su padre destilarían todo lo que son escupiendo palabras sobre dinero y de trabajo de lo único que sabían hablar y de que todo iba mal para todos. Tomaron las uvas y la esperanza de Hermione porque este año algo cambiara era nula, todas las Noche Viejas en el pueblo con sus abuelos y sus tíos se la pasaban jugando a las cartas hasta el amanecer pero esta vez ella se marcho a la cama muy pronto.Algo había oído decir a su madre y a su hermana de decir mientras tomaban una copa en un bar de un amigo de mandar un mensaje a dos clientas madre e hija para que vinieran a celebrar el año nuevo con nosotros pero al fina se habían marchado al pueblo de su familia, a Hermione esto le era indiferente pero ahí quedo en su mente. La señora esa era viuda y Hermione pensó que esa familia también lo tenia que haber pasado mal al fin y al cabo ella sentía que los comprendía ya que ella sentía que no tenia padre o eso quería sentir.

Después de esa noche se fijo mas en esa dos personas cuando estaban en el bar pero simplemente pasaba con semblante frío sin saludar ni nada ya que era muy tímida y pasaba de todo el mundo si el mundo le daba la espalda ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo no la importaba nada.la hija era un poco mas alta que ella, muy delgada pero moreno y rizado ojos marrones y piel blanca parecía una chica joven normal pero Hermione simplemente nunca se había fijado en ella había oído que se llamaba Ginny, su madre creo que se llamaba Angelina era muy bajita también delgada y con el pelo liso y mucho mas claro tirando a rubio ojos azules verdosos y piel blanca como la de su hija, poco después por los comentarios de su familia se entero que tenia otro hijo y así se fue enterando de mas cosas de esa familia pero simplemente pensaba que seria como las demás personas que pasaban por aquel bar sin darle importancia alguna.

Pero llego el día de reyes y ese día Hermione se levanto con mas energía pensando en positivo le gustaba mucho ese día aunque ya no recibiera los regalos como cuando era niña, por lo menos ese año su padre había usado su dinero otra vez para comprarla un ordenador portátil el cual había pedido hacia tiempo, ella quería ver la cabalgata de reyes que pasaba por en frente de su bar como todos los años le gustaba como la gente sonreía ese día y recogían los caramelos que los falsos reyes tiraban , le encantaba pensar como cuando era pequeña le ilusionaba tanto ese día y se creía que aquellos hombres eran de verdad los reyes magos aunque tenia un poco de melancolía debido a esa felicidad que la ignorancia te deja tener cuando eres pequeño.

En esa cabalgata comenzó todo en ese preciado 5 de enero del 2007, allí estuvo con ella la primera vez y por primera vez desde hacia tiempo se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Entre al bar de mi madre y las vi al final del bar como siempre, las dos sentadas hablando con mi hermana y me pareció oír algo sobre otras cabalgatas en la tele como siempre estaba puesta la mas grande de todas las cabalgatas la de Londres, se estaba acercando la hora de la cabalgata y a mi no se porque se me habían quitado las ganas de verla ya que la tenía que ver sola y no me apetecía pero cuando ya se empezaron a oir los sonidos de los tambores nos emocionamos y al final salimos.

- Vamos a verlo aunque sea un poco ahí afuera?-me dijo Ginny- Vale venga vamos- dijo yo toda emocionada tenia ganas de verlo y que mejor que me lo propusiera alguien, mientras salimos por la puerta medio corriendo. Me acuerdo que justo nada mas salir a la derecha había un banco y que enfrente de este había un contenedor de obras ya que alguien debía de estar en reforma en alguna casa de enfrente así que como todos los sitios cerca de la carretera estaban ocupados nos subimos en el respaldo del banco sujetándonos de la valla de las obras.

- Mira ya vienen! que bien!- dije yo mientras veía como los caballos y los músicos se acercaban poco a poco

- Si ya lo veo a ver como es este año que me han dicho que hay cabalgatas nuevas o eso he leído- dijo Ginny mirando también hacia la salida de la cabalgata.

- A si? No sabía nada- dije yo pensando absorta en la cabalgata

- si lo leí ayer creo en el periódico- dijo ella como respuesta automática- cuántos años tienes?

- 15 -dije yo mirando la cabalgata pero al mirarla a la cara unos momentos vi que la tenía desencajada y me dio la risa- que ocurre? cuantos tienes tu?

- no nada solo que me parecía que tenias alguno mas-dijo riendo- yo tengo 20

Intentamos coger algún caramelo pero no alcanzamos ninguno desde ahí ya que todos caían dentro del contenedor. Nos reíamos y nos lo pasábamos bien juntas yo me sentí muy a gusto con ella me caía bien.

Cuando ya creíamos que ya se había terminado la cabalgata escuchamos una música y nos empezamos a mear de la risa ya que era bastante conocida.- Mira! No oyes? Es la canción de los gays!- dijo Ginny sin para de gritar y reír ya que era atípico que en una

Cabalgata pongan esa canción.

- si ya oigo has visto de donde sale es una cabalgata de gays! Como mola todo colorines- dije riendo

Terminamos el día juntas riéndonos y hablando de nuestras vidas y anécdotas fue el mejor día en mucho tiempo para mi**.**


End file.
